


Amaze me

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Just a cute little convo between a   newlywed  Vic and Lucas





	Amaze me

“I never expected to find love again”Lucas had mentioned to Vic 

“Otherwise we probably wouldn't have ever met each other”Vic told him wagging a finger at him playfully scolding him as she reminisced about their entire love story 

 

“You never fail to amaze me”Lucas stared over at her as if she was the only woman in the world 

“Remember when I snapped at you during peer reviews?”She teased him 

“I thought you were full of it at first but the more I got to know you my opinion had changed drastically”Lucas confided in her

 

“We also got interrupted by Cam he thought we we were married now we can go back and tell him that we are hubby and wife”Vic said excitedly 

“You can get all the eggy stuff you want now Eggy”Lucas said reminiscing slightly with her he laughed after getting a flashback in his head

 

”No more hiding for us either our secret is out in the open now”Vic replies her fingers intertwined with his as they held hands 

“No one else I’d rather have be my First Lady than you”Lucas whispered to her suggestively 

“First lady has a nice to ring to it”Vic smirked 

“I could never get tired of looking at that face of yours ”Lucas said flirtatiously his eyes locking intensely on her beautiful little face 

“Touché I Love yours even more”She flirted back with him playfully 

“I’m such a lucky man I get to wake up to you come home to you and be with you all he time”Lucas told her


End file.
